


It is You

by meddlesomewiz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesomewiz/pseuds/meddlesomewiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur has been watching Kili and it is starting to unnerve the princeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> The rating might change later depending on how far I want to take the fic, but for now it will remain T.  
> This is my first posted fan fic. Please point out if I do anything horrendously wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's works or his characters. I just borrow them for a while.

Prince Kili had been the focus of many a jab about his appearance. He did not have a noteworthy beard, all he had was a sprinkling of stubble which was considered un-dwarfish. They did not understand that he could not have a beard if he wanted to use the bow. Then that would bring them to the next subject, his choice of weapon. Many elf comparisons had been made at his expense, and eventually their's when Kili would not hold back his anger anymore.

Kili is used to that type of interaction. 

Now he sits with Thorin and company around the fire as they wind down from a day of travel. What he does not understand is why Bifur persisted in staring at him. Someone only stares at you if they are going to insult of attack you. That is what Kili had gathered anyway from pub brawls. 

Deciding that he would continue and ignore Bifur, Kili turned to the dwarf next to him and started some idle chat. He hoped he would be able to forget about those dark eyes following his every movement from across the fire.

Continuing on his conversation with Oin and Gloin who were on his right grew to be tiresome. There was only so much of 'What did you say lad' and 'My boy Gimli...' that a little princeling could take before he started shooting arrows into his companion's eyes.

Kili left the campsite and headed to a clearing not too far away that if trouble should rear it's head the Company could take up arms easily. Standing in the clearing, Kili just gazed at the stars. It was a comforting sight. Tracing with his eyes all the constellations his mother and uncle taught him as lad made him feel at ease.

A grunt emanated from behind him. Kili abruptly turned around and put his hand on the hilt of his blade preparing to defend himself.

It was Bifur.

Kili relaxed his stance and looked at the older dwarf expectantly. Silence filled the night once again. 

Kili was tired of waiting for the other dwarf to explain his interruption; he would never be called patient. 

"What do you want?" Kili snapped. 

Bifur's eyes drifted from Kili's face to slightly lower.

"Is something on me?" Kili started flailing around looking down at his body and whacking it. "Quick help me get it off!" His voice a near shriek. 

Bifur chuckled at the prince's antics. He caught Kili's arm. The prince sighed dejectedly at this when he realized how ridiculous he must have looked. 

"Is this your way of making fun of me?" Kili did not understand why he was sadden at the thought of it. 

When the princeling had stilled Bifur dropped his arm. Then Bifur started advancing on Kili.

For every step Bifur took toward Kili, Kili took a step back. But as Mahal would have it, there would be no escape for Kili.

Bifur had backed him up into the tree behind him. There was barely any air between their bodies now. _Maybe he has lost it and thinks I'm an Orc._

Moving too quickly for Kili to do more than slam his eyes shut, Bifur pulled out something from his pocket and whipped it out at Kili.

Grunting, Bifur roughly nudged Kili to get him to open his eyes. Slowly opening one eye, Kili was immediately confused. 

Bifur was holding out a flower. When Kili did not make a move to take the flower offered, Bifur shoved it into Kili's chest and walked away.

Kili easily caught the flower before it fell away. He stared dumbly down at the flower in hand.  
Before Bifur had walked out of the clearing he turned back to Kili. Grunting to get Kili's attention, Bifur made a sign in Iglishmek. When he knew that Kili had understood him, he stormed back to camp. 

The prince was befuddled at Bifur and his staring and his behavior, and now at his gift and what Bifur's final words were. **It is you**.


	2. The Pondering Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili reflects on the incident.

Bifur's last statement echoed in Kili's ears. 

**It is you**.

_What does that mean?_

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Kili righted himself and made his way back to camp. A thousand thoughts swam through his mind all at once, but despite their number his thoughts would not stay still so he could concentrate on them. Before rejoining the camp and the company Kili had enough presence of mind to put his flower away. _The last thing I need is another elf comparison._

The company had all bed down for the night. Bofur was on watch at the outskirts of the camp. Kili nodded to him and made his way to Fili. Fili threw a glance at his brother, asking with his eyes if everything was all right. Kili just nodded and set about laying out his bedroll. Concern filled his eyes, but if Kili did not want to be truthful there was nothing Fili could do. Huddling closer for warmth, the brothers tried to get comfortable. 

Once they found a position Kili found his mind wandering to the incident with Bifur. **It is You.** A simple enough set of words. _But what do they mean._

Kili stared at the stars. They hold the answer to everything after all.

Mulling over the nights events brought more questions then answers. _Why did BIFUR give me a flower? Don't elves, or was it humans, give flowers to each other? Why did Bifur give ME a flower? What did he mean by all of it? Does the flower mean anything? Is this his way of mocking of me?Why am I having feelings about this?_

The incessant questions were getting Kili no where. He had to come up with a plan to get some answers. Kili could do plans, he was not able to pull mischief so perfectly with his brother if he could not come up with a good plan. 

The first part of his plan was simple. Ask others answers to some of his questions. Of course leaving out vital information that could be used against him by his friends and family.

_Simple enough._

Nodding to himself he got out of his bedroll and made his way over to Bofur. 

_Might as well start now._


	3. Kili is not a Sneaky Sleuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili asks around about his situation, but fails at being discrete.

Sidling up next to Bofur, Kili put on his most innocent face. Fili would have been proud.

Bofur sighed, “What did you do now, Kili?”

“I didn't do anything!” Kili cried out, his voice cracking.

Or Fili would not have been proud. He would be on the ground laughing. If Bofur's face was any indication he wanted to do the same.

“I don't think you jumped out of your cozy little bedroll just to say hello,” Bofur wiggled his eyebrows at the princeling. “Now what has brought you eagerly out of bed,” Bofur humored the young dwarf.

Kili's eyes widened. _This was not apart of the plan. Calm down, Bofur cannot read minds. Just keep it nonspecific._

“Can I ask for your opinion on something?”

Bofur nodded his acquiescence. 

“A friend of mine was given something, an object that might have a meaning, but my friend doesn't know that meaning for the object that was given. And to further confuse my friend the dwarf that gave the object has barely had any conversations with my friend, ever. What should I—I mean my friend do?” Pleased with himself Kili felt as if he covered the situation perfectly without giving anything away.

“I'm sorry lad but could you be a tad more specific.” Bofur was having a hard time grasping what Kili was trying to ask. If he had not known what the princeling was on about, Bofur would be lost. As it happened he was very in the know how, but he wanted to make this as painful as possible. Justice for the pranks the prince and his brother would play on him and his kin. 

Kili huffed. It was quite clear to him what had been said so why could the toy maker not understand. “My friend was given a sensitive gift...a flower,” it could not be avoided, Bofur needed to know more in order to help him. “What could that possibly mean!” Kili was beyond aggravated by now.

“Oh, well, that could mean many things,” Bofur answered and turned away from Kili in order to shield a smile. “The type of flower is important, who it's given to, whose it from, how was it given, how many petals, it's all really complicated.” 

Kili deflated at this. He was not going to be able to keep on being sneaky if he had to say everything about the incident. 

“You should ask our burglar, he seems to know his way around a flower,” Kili perked up a bit at that, at least Bilbo knows something about discretion. 

“Night,” Smiling at Bofur, Kili hopped up and made his way to his bedroll. Already making plans for how he will ask Bilbo about the incident.

\-----

The next morning Kili set out to corner Bilbo during breakfast. He reasoned that it would be the easiest place to garner privacy. 

“Burglar!” Kili called out as he plopped down beside Bilbo as the Hobbit was finishing off his meal.

Jumping a little at the abruptness that is Kili, Bilbo stuttered out a reply, “Y-yes Kili?”

“What do you know about flowers?” Giving Bilbo his most charming smile, Kili most eagerly awaited some answers. 

This was very worrisome to the Hobbit, “You're not trying to poison someone are you?” The Hobbit had to ask, he would not put it past the mischievous dwarf to do so. 

“What do you mean? Are flowers poisonous? What am I supposed to do? I've kept this close to me since I got it. Oh, it is not fair I have only been in Middle Earth for seventy years I'm too young to die from flower poisoning!” Kili was in overly dramatic hysterics by this point. 

“No no no. That's not what I meant-” “I'm DOOMED!” “I thought you were-” “I've never even-” “Never mind! Why don't you show me the flower and I can tell you if you are going to die or not.” That caused Kili to listen to Bilbo. Like it was on fire, Kili quickly took his flower out from his pocket and shoved it into Bilbo's hands. 

“Oh!” Bilbo gasped, “This is quite a lovely flower. Don't worry it's not going to kill you.” Bilbo turned it around in his hand. Then lifting it up to his nose to smell it's sweet fragrance. “Where did you get it?” 

Looking sheepish, not only from his near-death experience but because of the answer to that question. “Someone gave it to me-I mean- my friend.” 

Bilbo chuckled at the dwarfling's antics. “And your asking for _your friend _eh?” Kili nodded. “Well, this flower was probably given to _your friend_ because the dwarf likes him.”__

__The Hobbit handed to flower back to Kili, “It probably was meant to convey friendship or loyalty.”_ _

__Kili found himself oddly disappointed in that answer. His shoulders dropped of their own accord and he found a nearby rock incredibly insulting. If his stare was anything to go by._ _

__Bilbo gave Kili a sidelong glance noting the dwarf's new posture, “Unless Bifur gave the flower.”_ _

__“Why would that make a difference?” Kili tried to feign indifference._ _

__Looking up and stroking his chin as if he was deep in thought Bilbo answered, “Well, Bifur has a different relationship with flowers then the rest of you dwarrows so his message would not be the same would it.”_ _

__Swallowing thickly, Kili continued his questioning, he needed to know after all. “What would it mean if it was Bifur.”_ _

__“That you're edible.”_ _


	4. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freak outs and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for hiatus from the fic. I got stuck on how to continue with it.

“Edible? EDIBLE! Is he a cannibal?” Kili was extremely excitable, especially it seemed on this day. He was just going from one side of the spectrum to the other. Because of this he would later hope that Bilbo would forgive him.

“Why would he want to eat me? Why can't he eat you?” Kili was hyperventilating. He never really thought that Bifur was crazy but if he wanted to eat him then maybe it was true.

“I beg your pardon!” came Bilbo's indignant cry at being served for dinner.

“You're all round-bellied. I'm sure Hobbits would taste better than Dwarf.”

“I did not mean as food! You are thick. Don't you know subtlety at all. No I suppose you wouldn't. You can't even keep your eyes on the ponies for five minutes. I don't understand what he could possibly see in you-” The little Hobbit could rant when he needed to. Kili was left speechless by Bilbo's commanding presence. 

Until Kili registered what the Hobbit had said.

“Who sees what in me?” Kili grabbed at Bilbo's sleeve and insistently tugged at it. 

Shaking free of Kili. Bilbo stomped away muttering under his breath about Gandalf being right about 'confounding dwarves'.

Kili sat there and pondered.

He decided that thinking was not his strong suit. He was more a dwarf of action. 

With his stubborn resolve, that he could have only picked up from his Uncle, Kili was on a hunt for Bifur.

Kili did not have to go very far, Bifur had made his way to the edge of the Company's encampment. The older dwarf was sitting with his back turned from the camp with something in his hands. Kili could not make it out.

Stepping up completely behind Bifur, Kili could peer over the older dwarf's shoulder and saw that he was making something with wood.

The object was long, thin, and a cylindrical shape. Could be a walking stick, maybe for our resident burglar. But no. The wood was curved into a sliver of a crescent. 

There was also, little carvings in the wood. Kili made out flowers decorating the top. There was also two animals. One was a badger. Bifur was working on the second animal as Kili watched him. 

His curiosity piqued, Kili tried to get a better view of the mysterious object. Maybe it was an instrument for Bofur.

Twisting his body to the right, but remaining out of Bifur's line of sight, Kili bent his body in search of a better view of the object.

Kili caught sight of the carving. The other animal was a small fox. 

Clearing his throat, Kili stood up straight. It would not be good if Bifur thought he was spying on him. 

Bifur slowly turned his head towards Kili, eying him up and down. Kili might have felt intimidated if he did not have to deal with worse stares from his uncle on a daily basis.

The older dwarf did not say anything but waited for Kili to continue.

“Well-um-” maybe the princeling was a wee bit unnerved by Bifur's mute staring, “I just wanted-what I mean to say is-I thought that maybe-well that-um,” Bifur cracked a smile that curved the edge of his mouth. Kili's heart pounded, he worried if Bifur could hear it. Mahal, his mother could probably hear it and she was in the Blue Mountains still. 

Kili's throat became inexplicably dry when Bifur started chuckling and turned back to what he was making. 

Affronted and hurt by Bifur's dismissal Kili resolved to do...something. He was not sure what exactly but he knew it would come to him.

He blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“I LIKE YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sorry I made Kili fairly juvenile and slow. It's been a hard week for him that's all. lol


End file.
